


Mercykill One Shot #1

by R3dInfinity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3dInfinity/pseuds/R3dInfinity
Summary: This one shot is about how Gabriel Reyes and Angela Ziegler meet. This AU strays very far from the Overwatch timeline, in this fanfiction Angela's combat medic days take place at the same time as Gabe's SEP days.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 14





	Mercykill One Shot #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a collab between AxVillion and I. We are working together to post content of our favorite Overwatch ship Mercykill. I haven't written in a while so please bear with me as I get back into the swing of things. Please check out her Mercykill piece! https://twitter.com/AxVillion/status/1205071336407797760?s=19

As a Combat Medic, life was dangerous for her. She knew how to stay safe. During her few years of duty she had never been injured. Her wings were a huge reason for that. She designed them herself.

One day she wasn't so lucky. While flying back to the safety of the soldiers she was with, her wing was shot. With one being badly damaged, she fell out of the sky and landed harshly on her legs. At the same time, enemy forces pushed forward. Angela was hopeless, nobody came for her in her time of need. She closed her eyes, waiting for death. Then suddenly she felt her body lifted off the ground. 

She heard a strong yet gentle voice. "I got you." 

His grip was strong. He held her close and tight to his chest. Amidst the chaos, Angela fainted, the pain of her legs and the aching of body were too much. The last thing she heard was the rapid beating of her savior's heart.

The wounded guardian woke up in a hospital bed. She scanned the room, only to see one person. It was a soldier. He was dressed a lot differently but she could tell by the dog tags.

"Are you the one who saved me?" Angela asked the soldier. He got up from his seat and came closer.

"Yeah." The soldier responded with a smile. Angela lifted her arm and gently grasped a dog tag. She read his name off it.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Reyes." She looked back up at him. Angela had seen handsome faces around, but nothing like his. His eyes were lovely to look at, they were dark but had a beautiful shine to them. 

"Please. Call me Gabriel. You don't have to thank me, I was just doing the right thing." They both smiled and paused for a moment, they quietly studied each other.

Angela broke the silence. "Can you come a little closer?" Gabriel nodded. He got a little closer and Angela ran her fingers through his hair, it was soft. Her fingers slowly followed down the side of his face where his beard connected with his hairline. Angela sat herself up and kissed Gabriel on the cheek. "Thank you, Gabriel. I hope I get to stick to you from now on." She giggled. 

Gabriel's cheeks were flushed with pink under his dark complexion. "How about, for now, I stick around you. Once you're better, I'll see what I can do about that." 

They spent the next few hours together until it was time for Gabriel to leave. "I'll try to be back here tomorrow." Angela smiled and hugged him goodbye. 

"Please do."


End file.
